


i guess im getting off to tetris now

by bionicle_fuck



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), Tetris
Genre: ? puyos are kinda slimey right, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Don't think too hard about it, Feeding Kink, Group Sex, Hand Feeding, I promise I'm not a creep, Kink Discovery, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Navel Play, Oral Vore, Overeating, Post-Canon, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Threesome - F/M/M, group masturbation, i want to die, idk how tee got into the puyo dimension again, is that what it's called? i see it a lot but it's rarely tagged, my sibling might have found this fic 🥳, slimeflation, tee's belly button is basically a clitoris. kill me, uhh they're in college here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionicle_fuck/pseuds/bionicle_fuck
Summary: Ringo and Maguro show Tee a different use for puyos.
Relationships: Maguro Sasaki/Tee, Ringo Ando/Maguro Sasaki, Ringo Ando/Maguro Sasaki/Tee, Ringo Ando/Tee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	i guess im getting off to tetris now

**Author's Note:**

> first one to guess what they're playing wins my pocket lint  
> hint: it's kirby air ride  
> also how big are puyos supposed to be? i always pictured them being around the size of my tiny baby hands but im not an expert on this series  
> whatever, I've already written it, no turning back now 🤡

Ringo and Maguro were huddled on their dormitory sofa, illuminated only by a dusty CRT the two had rescued from the university’s tech room. Maguro had brought a console from home and hooked it up, and on weekend nights like this they would play old classics from his collection together.

Tee was leaning against the wall in the lower bunk of their bed, having taken a break from his duties to visit his friends. Usually he'd join in on game night, but he was feeling a bit low-energy tonight and was content to simply spectate. He was keeping his hands occupied with some puyos as he did.

"Hey Ringo ~★ Check this out.★"

A cutscene of Maguro's character mounting a beetle-shaped machine filled the screen, and the music changed to a triumphant trumpet tune.

"Again‽" Ringo shouted. "How do you always find the Hydra before me?"

"Rote memorization, baby!★"

Ringo was incredibly animated while dodging Maguro's charges, swinging the controller around and nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Yes, yes, yes, ye-- NO!"

Maguro's vehicle collided with Ringo's just as a whistle blew, ending the round and leading into a stats screen.

"Wooo!★" Maguro cheered, pumping his arms into the air. 

Ringo deflated into the cushions. "Yeah, whatever. I've kicked your ass with a compact star before, I'll do it again. Hey Tee?" She rolled her head over to him. "Wanna toss me a puyo?"

"Um, ok." He held up one of the ones he was fidgeting with, letting Ringo anticipate it's trajectory, then lobbed it over. She caught it perfectly, and shoved it into her mouth, swallowing it.

It took Tee a second to realize what she just did. 

"Wait. Did you just eat that?"

"What, the puyo? Oh yeah, you can do that. You should try 'em." 

The screen changed again.

"Aww yeah, destruction derby!★"

"Goddammit."

Tee snickered, then turned his attention to the remaining puyo. He squished it between his fingers. The way it deformed around his hand before springing back into shape reminded him of the gummy candies a warlock had given him, but slightly more malleable. He took it into his mouth and held it there. It was dense, and had a faintly bitter, fruity coating over it that dissolved to reveal the salty-sweet jelly beneath. It was a strange combination of textures and flavors, but surprisingly, it wasn't bad. He bit down on it and it wriggled. Startled, Tee gagged and put his hand over his mouth to hold the creature in.

"Oh, uhh, You're supposed to swallow it whole." Ringo paused the game and turned to ensure he was ok.

Maguro looked over as well, brushing a bit of hair to cover an eye glinting through the shadows. "It's a bit of an acquired taste.★ Needta' spit it out?★" 

Tee shook his head and swallowed. The puyo seemed less viscous now than it was in his hands, and went down without much effort. 

"No, it's-" He cleared his throat. "It's good. Really good. How often do you guys eat these things here?"

"What, like,  _ us _ , or people in general?★" Tee thought he'd seen Maguro blushing.

"Eh, depends on the person. Mag and I snack on 'em once in a while, but usually people just use them for battling," Ringo answered.

Maguro put his hand to his chin, a look of realization painting what little of his face was still visible.

"Ringo.★ Are puyos, like, alive?" he inquired.

"Well, yeah, technically. But they don't really think. Ris thinks they're cnidarians."

"Nye-what now?★"

"Err, sorta like jellyfish and coral and whatnot."

Tee interrupted, eyeing the bucket on the table. "Do you mind if I have a few more?"

"Help yourself." 

Ringo unpaused the game and continued playing.

Tee grabbed another puyo. It stared up at him with it's sad, blue eyes. Despite what Ringo had said, the emotion Tee projected onto the creature almost killed his newfound taste for them. 

Almost. He popped it into his mouth, savored it for a second, then swallowed and felt the gelatinous lump slide down to land gracefully in his stomach. He pulled their container onto the bed with him, still focused his friend's gameplay, and swallowed another one of the blobs. Then another. And another. Gradually he stopped savoring them individually, and their landings in his gut became less graceful, and he paid less attention to how many he'd actually eaten, and-

He felt a stitch pop on his elastic bodysuit. Panicked, he patted around himself to find the offending thread, and in the hunt ran a hand along his glutted middle. He sucked in through his teeth and looked back up to the couch, detesting his penchant for tight clothes. 

Ringo sensed his eyes on her. 

"You doin' good, Tee?" she asked, her own eyes still locked with the tv.

Tee stared at Maguro, scouring the jungles of lilac for eyes pointed at him. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just uh, sat weird." 

He cringed at his own excuse. 

"You sure man?★" Maguro paused the game. "You're staring at me an awful lllll… uh,  _ ahem _ . A lot.★" 

His expression was still tough to read, but Tee was positive he saw his face redden again.

Ringo glanced over to check on Tee, and had to double-take. 

"Holy--" Her eyes flicked between the half-empty bucket and Tee's more-than-half-full stomach. She cleared her throat. "You alright dude? How many of those did you eat?"

"Uhh, not too many, I hope. I can help collect more later, if you want," Tee stifled a burp and looked at Maguro. "What's his deal?" he questioned, hoping to get attention off himself.

Maguro stuttered and ran his hand up his face, hiding a perverse smile behind his clammy fingers. 

"Should I tell him?" Ringo asked, setting a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"Wait, Ringo, let's not make it awkward. What if he's not into it?"

Tee faked a cough, silently regretting how much it jostled his tender insides.

Ringo looked back at Maguro. He relented. 

"Eh, fuck it. You were gonna tell 'im?★"

"Oh uh, yeah, alright." Ringo cleared her throat. "So we've, uh, sorta got a fetish." 

Tee raised an eyebrow. "...What?"

"Yyyeah." She grimaced and dodged eye contact. "We um, sorta dig this kinda thing. A lot. Like, sexually. That's uh, sorta the reason we keep those here in the first place. Sorta." 

Tee shifted around in the bed, heaving his belly with him, but was stopped by a sudden cramp. He pressed a hand to his stomach, forcing gas out through his mouth.

Maguro moaned at the sight and bit his thumb.

Tee forced a smile at him, still cradling his gut, and sighed. "Well, I'm glad to see I'm not alone, at least."

Maguro perked up. "Wait, really?"

Tee responded. "Yyyep. I think I’m horny right now." He caught himself. "Uh, that was pretty direct."

"Nah, don't worry. I am too~★" Maguro purred, standing to approach the bed.

"I guess we're just ditching politeness entirely," Ringo snarked, following him. "But yeah, same. You're alright with this, right? We're not being too weird?" 

The pair backed off, nervously awaiting Tee's response.

"I mean, this  _ is _ pretty weird, but…" He winced, struck by another cramp.  " _ Nnnh… _ uh, do you guys want to give me a belly rub?"

Maguro and Ringo traded glances, then simpered at Tee. They climbed into the bed on either side of him, both keeping gentle hands on his gravid-looking belly. He whined and leaned his head back. The way the two rubbed him felt… deliberate, almost expertly practiced. They knew the exact spots to massage, how firmly to press into them, how slowly to rub, and so Tee's meek whimpers evolved into vocal gasps.

"Ey, Ringo?★ You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'~?★" Maguro said, low and sultry.

"Depends. Are you thinking he could hold more?" Ringo responded, matching his tone.

"Yes…  _ unnmf _ , please…" Tee begged between heavy breaths.

Ringo positioned the bucket within easy reach of herself and Maguro, who grabbed a puyo out and held it to Tee's lips. Tee took it and laboriously swallowed, eyes screwing closed as the creature traveled to its final destination.  Another stitch came undone.

"I knew you liked ridiculously tight clothes, but isn't this a little much?" Ringo teased.

"Wanna try and bust em'?★" Maguro crooned.

"You know it," Tee slurred, trying his best to sound confident.

Ringo stuffed another puyo in his mouth, and yet another stitch popped. Maguro took his turn, and several more gave way.

"You holdin' up?" Ringo tickled a band of exposed skin through the straining seam.

"Yes, I'm just,  _ oof _ , really full…" Tee let out a small hiccup and steeled himself to command, "Don't stop." Maguro leaned over him, letting his jagged teeth gleam through his lustfully parted lips to shatter Tee's newly toughened facade.

"Whatever you say, captain~★"

The trio worked their way through the container, giving Tee time to process each puyo while they admired his midsection, and stretching the translucent fabric ever more thin.

Maguro had both hands on Tee's gut, running them in circles around the swaths of pale skin at Tee's sides. Ringo loomed above him, gripping a puyo in each hand. She pressed one to his lips, which parted to draw it in.

"I'm impressed, Tee," She said, watching his face flicker between pain and pleasure as he swallowed. "You said this is your first time?"

"Neither of us have made it through the whole bucket before~★" Maguro admitted, squishing Tee's belly between his hands.

Tee loosed an undignified belch and melted into the pillows. The last of the seams around his belly popped open, aided by Maguro's fingers.

Tee laid there, basking in the unusual satisfaction of being pushed to his limit, feeling his belabored stomach's mass pressing him into the mattress beneath him and crowding its neighboring organs. After a few blissful moments he reached behind himself to undo his zipper, and was again stopped by his body's protests.

Maguro sidled alongside him, positioning his face right beside Tee's. 

"Need some help with that~?★" He whispered, casting steamy breath onto Tee's flushed cheeks.

He ran one hand along Tee's shoulders, feeling for the zipper pull. The other hand was lower, still fondling his strained abdomen.  Tee nodded and Maguro continued, finally relieving the stretched suit from it's duties and letting it slide down around his hips.

"Got room for one more?" Ringo asked, clutching the last puyo like a baseball and creeping close to stare Tee passionately in the eyes.

He smirked lazily. "N-  _ -hic- _ No, but I can eat it anyway." 

He opened his mouth, and let Ringo feed him the puyo. He ran his tongue along the back of it, preparing his overworked throat for it's last job of the night as he savored it's taste. Finally, he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, forcing the puyo down. As he felt his esophagus expand and contract around the lump he suddenly became hyper-aware of just how  _ tight _ his stomach actually was. Before he'd just chalked the sensation up to his jumpsuit, but now that he was freed of it he realized he really  _ didn't _ have any more room. Was this a mistake? Would this be the straw that breaks the camel's back? What's going to happen to him once this puyo reaches it's brethren? 

He felt something change. He hissed, fully expecting to burst. 

Maguro looked down, also noticing the shift. 

"Hey, look at this~★"

Tee stared up at the underside of the mattress above him. "Wh- what happened‽" 

"Your belly button… uh, popped out," Ringo answered, awestruck.

"Is it supposed to do that?" 

Ringo pondered. "Hmm… It happens pretty often during pregnancy, but I've never heard of it happening from this. I suppose it's possible though, with the viscera pressing hard enough on the abdominal wall..." She trailed off.

"Ey dudes, don't kill the mood~★"

Maguro sat up to get a better look at the protrusion and brushed his hair to the side, cautiously angling himself so Tee couldn't see the eyes beneath.

"Does it hurt?★" He prodded it. Tee recoiled.

"S'that a yes?" Ringo asked.

"It's... sensitive. Maguro, do that again."

He complied, watching Tee's response. Tee arched his back, pressing the protrusion further into Maguro's hand. Maguro, taking the hint, wrapped his fingers around it and kneaded it between them.  Tee's toes curled as he fought to keep himself from squirming. Ringo traced her finger along his soft jawline and wiped a tear from his eye with her thumb, persuading his lip out from the teeth that grasped it. 

"You're really liking this, huh?" she whispered.

Ringo crawled on top of him, positioning her chest above his head and hips against his stomach. He could feel the slickness of her panties through his sensitive skin. 

"You okay with this?" she asked.

Tee grumbled his affirmation, still absorbed with the stimulation Maguro was giving him.  Ringo rocked her pelvis against him, sending ripples through the captain's insides. He felt Maguro's hands disappear, replaced by his tongue running circles around his navel.

Ringo glanced backwards at Maguro, who had both hands down his sweatpants and his bangs plastered by sweat to his forehead. His eyes were clearly visible, and locked firmly onto Ringo's rear. He paused to flash her a thumbs-up before returning to business. 

Ringo playfully rolled her eyes at him and accelerated the pace of her hips, letting soft sounds slip from her throat as she performed for the duo. They echoed her sounds, the group’s modesty having been swept aside in their ravenous pursuit of pleasure. 

Tee felt Ringo’s core pulsate against his engorged stomach as she crowed, her arms bending to bring her chest tantalizingly close to his face. Her warm breath tickled the crown of his head as she panted, still grinding against Tee to draw out her high.

Tee grasped at the sheets as he straddled the edge of his own climax, focused on Maguro’s mouth savoring his navel. The gamer’s pointed teeth brushed against Tee’s skin, his coordination wavering as he satisfied himself with both hands.

The sharp sensation sent a jolt to Tee’s aching taint, thrusting him over the edge. He gasped, feeling every nerve in his body light up while he huffed and squirmed as much as his encumbered stomach would allow.

Ringo pulled her leg back over Tee, rolling exhaustedly onto her back. 

"So..." She half-whispered, still panting while she looked him over through the corner of her eye. "...you had fun?"

Tee lingered on her words for a second, mind still foggy from exertion. He opened his mouth to speak, but settled for a nod when words didn't come.

Ringo closed her eyes and let out a deep, contented sigh, and Tee followed suit, letting himself slip closer to sleep.

  
  
An ear pressed into Tee's taut skin, and he made a half-conscious grunt. Ringo sat up to investigate it's owner.

"Still going, Maguro?"

"Hahh… y-yeah, just uh, gimme a bit.★"

Maguro panted and moaned, squeezing himself to keep from finishing while he strung his peaks together. The corners of the boy's eye and mouth quivered against Tee's skin, leaking their fluids to blend with his sweat.

Finally, he let himself release, twisting to press his back against Tee while his creamy gamer gunk erupted across the inside of his briefs.

"You done?" Ringo teased.

Maguro wiped his hands on his shirt, then brought them up to fix his hair.

"Yeah, now I am. Just wanted to get the most out of this, you know?★"

"I've never seen anyone get this big before." Ringo drummed her fingers against Tee's belly. "Is this just something people from your world can do?" 

"...Oh, he's asleep."

The two glanced around awkwardly.

"Ssso, uh, you wanna get back to our game?"

"Err- I should probably change first.★"

**Author's Note:**

> i was initially having trouble with how maguro would act in this, but then i saw that captured sprite from quest and everything clicked lol  
> edit: why the hell did this publish three times?


End file.
